Reminiscencia
by Cydalima
Summary: Arthur siempre había tenido sueños extraños. Desde pequeño, recordaba que al despertar pasaba horas y horas hablando con su madre acerca de sus sueños: castillos, dragones, caballeros de armaduras brillantes, y magia, mucha magia. Un día Arthur se encuentra con alguien que le resulta muy familiar, y a pesar de que el chico le parece extraño, visitarlo se vuelve parte de su rutina.


Escribí esto en un ataque de feelings como dos o tres semanas después del final de la serie. Pasé algunos días escribiendo e imaginando mil cosas que intenté plasmar como se veían en mi mente; espero haberlo logrado. Agrego algo muy importante: jamás en mi vida he pisado Gales, así que la inexactitud cultural en mucha, sepan perdonar cualquier error. Tampoco sé de literatura Artúrica, así que muy probablemente haya cosas erróneas.

Dicho esto, no me queda más que agradecer a PoisonD90 (mi queridísima Ceci) por leer el fic, hacerme comentarios y darme ánimos para seguir escribiendo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Merlin pertenece a Julian Jones, Jake Michie, Johnny Capps, Julian Murphy y a la cadena de TV británica, BBC One. Con este fic no se pretende infringir los derechos de autor ni similares; este fanfiction no está escrito con fines de lucro.

* * *

**REMINISCENCIA**

**Reminiscencia.** (Del lat. reminiscentĭa). f. _Fil._ Facultad del alma con que se trae a la memoria aquellas imágenes de que está trascordado o que no se tienen presentes.

* * *

_All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent moments_

_Imagine you'd be here_

_All of my memories keep you near_

_The silent whispers, silent tears_

_Memories, _Within Temptation

* * *

_El día comienza a clarear y el camino es largo. Arthur avanza a tropezones, apoyando su peso en otra persona. Ha perdido mucha sangre y se encuentra débil, muy débil. Su vista es borrosa, y aunque en las horas anteriores cada paso que daba era doloroso, ahora sólo siente frío. Es demasiado tarde y lo sabe, sólo que no tiene la fuerza suficiente para decírselo a quien camina a su lado y quien intenta salvarle. Tropiezan y el golpe contra el suelo es amortiguado por otro cuerpo. Arthur se queja cuando aquella persona intenta ponerle de pie una vez más._

—_Es demasiado tarde —dice entre jadeos—. Demasiado tarde._

_El aire entra en sus pulmones con dificultad. Escucha la respiración agitada de la otra persona, siente sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo. Hablan un poco pero no entiende las palabras. Sólo sabe que el dolor comienza a desaparecer y que los colores y sonidos se vuelven confusos. Está muriendo. Hace un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos, por decir algunas palabras más. En algún momento sonríe y ese simple gesto le roba la respiración. Pero no puede morir sin decir algo importante, más importante que cualquier cosa que haya dicho o hecho jamás._

—_Quiero decirte algo que nunca te dije antes._

_Mira al cielo aún un poco oscuro, traga saliva. Su cuerpo tiembla, el frío le recorre de pies a cabeza, es un frío diferente a lo que ha sentido antes, se extiende a lo largo de su cuerpo para anunciarle lo inevitable. Arthur ladea el rostro y observa un par de ojos azules, grandes y cristalinos que le miran atentos y con miedo. Hace un último esfuerzo para decir sólo una palabra más._

—_Gracias._

* * *

Arthur abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose desorientado de pronto al no reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba. Bastaron unos segundos para reconocer aquella habitación como la de su nuevo piso, en Caerphilly, una pequeña ciudad de Gales. Se frotó la cara y bostezó antes de ponerse de pie. La noche anterior había estado tan cansado que había dormido sin cambiarse de ropa, y en una posición muy incómoda, a juzgar por el dolor de cuello y espalda. Miró su reloj, iban a ser las diez de la mañana. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y volvió a bostezar, después se llevó una mano al costado, ahí en donde, en su sueño, se encontraba la herida que le había causado la muerte.

Otra vez aquel sueño. Aunque si mal no recordaba, habían pasado varios años desde la última vez en la que soñaba esa escena en particular, pues en tiempos recientes eran más sobre momentos felices y llenos de color y magia. De todos los sueños extraños que tenía de vez en cuando, aquél era el que menos le gustaba. No era agradable estar herido y encontrarse al borde de la muerte; además, los ojos de la persona que le acompañaba estaban tan llenos de dolor y angustia. Aquel sueño en particular le hacía despertar con una sensación de vacío en el pecho.

Arthur siempre había tenido sueños extraños. Desde que era pequeño, recordaba que al despertar pasaba horas y horas hablando con su madre de lo que había soñado la noche anterior: castillos, dragones, caballeros de armaduras brillantes, y magia, mucha magia. Todos a su alrededor siempre atribuyeron aquellos sueños al enorme gusto que tenía su madre por la Leyenda Artúrica; además era tan normal que un niño de su edad soñara con ser un caballero y derrotar monstruos y pelear en combates que después pasarían la historia. En Gran Bretaña, más de un niño había soñado alguna vez en ser como el Rey Arturo o alguno de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, y Arthur no había sido la excepción. ¡Si hasta se llamaba igual al héroe de la leyenda!

No obstante, cuando los sueños siguieron rondando su cabeza incluso después de los diez años, Arthur pensó que sería mejor no comentarle a nadie sobre ello. Era de niños pequeños, ¿no? Soñar con caballeros y hechiceros, dragones y todas esas cosas que aparecen en los libros infantiles. Sus amigos del colegio se lo dijeron en alguna ocasión, y él les creyó. Al final nadie, ni su madre, ni a sus amigos del colegio, y ni siquiera su abuelo, que era como su mejor amigo, supieron que Arthur siguió soñando con castillos y caballeros incluso después de que comenzó la universidad, y después de que se graduó.

Siempre había tenido aquellos sueños. No los tenía todas las noches, pero a veces despertaba con la sensación de haber recordado algo más que soñarlo. Era extraño. Sus demás sueños no se sentían así, reales y nostálgicos, y Arthur realmente no tenía alguien con quien hablar al respecto, así que simplemente ignoraba la sensación con la que despertaba cuando sucedía y continuaba con su vida como si nada hubiera sucedido. Si bien durante toda su adolescencia y los primeros años de juventud, sus sueños eran invadidos por aquellas imágenes que a veces parecían parte de una película, éstos habían dejado de aparecer de un momento a otro. Al menos hasta aquella mañana de sábado.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación, esquivando el montón de ropa que se encontraba en el piso, los zapatos y un par de maletas que había dejado ahí la noche anterior. Desde donde se encontraba alcanzaba a ver algunas calles, edificios de no más de tres pisos, casas pequeñas con flores en sus patios, y campo a la distancia. Estiró los brazos y le dio la espalda a la ventana, regresando a la cama y sentándose en ella una vez más. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su cama de Londres y se sentía como si hubiera dormido en un hotel. Esperaba acostumbrarse también a su nuevo hogar para hacer más llevadero el tiempo en él.

Arthur Penderson era el primer hijo de una familia de banqueros, su padre, que había muerto de cáncer siete años atrás, se había encargado de dejar una fortuna considerable para su familia, y él se había encargado de darle un buen uso. Si bien su padre habría querido que él continuara con la tradición familiar de dedicarse a las finanzas y estar envuelto en el mundo de la economía, Arthur había decidido aprovechar su situación económica y también los contactos que tenía en diferentes empresas y medios, para dedicarse a la producción televisiva al terminar sus estudios. Quizá no era lo que su familia había esperado que fuera, pero como productor ganaba muy bien, en especial ahora que había participado en algunos proyectos más o menos importantes.

Su siguiente trabajo consistía en una serie pensada para tres temporadas de diez capítulos cada una, era una historia de corte más serio y dramático, y esperaba con ansias la respuesta del público. El guión le había parecido bastante bueno, el elenco y el staff, encantadores. Aunque tal vez ellos no pensaran lo mismo de él. Arthur tenía la mala costumbre de gritar y ordenar quizá demasiado (y debía ser cierto si más de un amigo y otros no tan amigos se lo habían dicho); él se justificaba diciendo que aquello lo hacía cuando era necesario, es decir, para sacar adelante el trabajo.

Las principales locaciones de la serie se encontraban en Londres y en los condados aledaños, pero debían filmar algunos capítulos en Gales. Por eso se encontraba ahí. Arthur era de aquellas personas a las que le gustaba participar lo más que se pudiera en los proyectos en los que trabajaba, así que sin pensarlo demasiado había dejado la comodidad de su piso en el centro de Londres, y había comprado un boleto de tren para viajar a Caerphilly, lugar en el que se filmarían algunos capítulos. El plan era permanecer en aquella pequeña ciudad por unos cuatro o cinco meses, pero bien podría ser más tiempo. Viajar desde Londres hasta Caerphilly dos o tres veces por semana habría sido cansado, así que Arthur prefirió hacer una mudanza temporal a aquel lugar. Amaba la capital de Inglaterra, así que esperaba que su tiempo en Gales fuera agradable, o cuando menos que fuera soportable.

Lo que no contaba era tener otro de aquellos sueños que creía olvidados. Mientras abría una de sus maletas y buscaba algo de ropa para usar ese día, Arthur recordaba lo ocurrido en el sueño de la noche anterior. Lo que más le intrigaba del mismo no era que él se encontrase herido, ni que la sensación de morir se sintiera tan real, sino la persona que se encontraba con él. No podía recordar su rostro, nunca recordaba su rostro a la perfección, aunque sí lo hacía con la manera como intentaba salvar su vida. Y también con la mirada que le dedicaba. Arthur jamás había encontrado unos ojos que se parecieran a los de su sueño (que eran pero no eran como cualquier otro par de ojos azules), y tampoco había encontrado a alguien que le mirara de la misma manera.

Olvidar, lo mejor era olvidar y no prestarle atención ni a los sueños ni a lo que sentía al despertar de ellos. Y en especial debía olvidar los ojos de una persona que sólo existía en su imaginación. Tenía otras cosas de las cuales ocuparse y preocuparse. Para empezar, quería familiarizarse con Caerphilly antes de la llegada del resto del staff y del elenco. Tenían pensados ya algunos lugares para ciertas escenas, pero Arthur prefería verlos en persona antes de que se tomaran decisiones definitivas al momento de la filmación. Caerphilly prometía ser un lugar con más de una locación perfecta.

A pesar de todo lo que Arthur había pensado, Caerphilly resultó ser un lugar agradable. No se comparaba en nada a la maravillosa Londres, que a pesar de su bullicio y de la gente no dejaba de ser encantadora a su manera, pero definitivamente podía pasar algunos meses en aquel lugar sin que significara una tortura. La vida en la pequeña ciudad era tranquila, con sus casas construidas en fila, sus campos, la historia y su castillo (que seguramente visitaría al día siguiente o hasta la próxima semana). La gente, además, era inusualmente agradable. En Londres, como en cualquier otra ciudad grande, las personas vivían apresuradamente, con mil y un cosas en la cabeza (el trabajo o el pago de la renta, por mencionar unos ejemplos), y nadie se detenía a darle los buenos días a otra persona, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario o inevitable. En Caerphilly las cosas no eran así al parecer, tal vez no todos le saludaban, pero sí lucían más relajados y felices que en Londres.

Su primer paseo por el centro de la ciudad no sólo había sido agradable, sino que le había relajado como hacía mucho no lo hacía una caminata. No quería adelantarse a los hechos, pero presentía que su estancia en ahí sería más llevadera de lo que había pensado. Agradable, definitivamente, y sin duda, memorable. Estaba seguro de que a su madre le gustaría visitar aquel lugar, así que tomó nota mental de invitarla algún día, y tal vez a su abuelo también. Aquel lugar no sólo le daba una sensación de tranquilidad inusualmente agradable, también le daba la sensación de ser conocido. Aunque hasta el día anterior a su llegada, jamás había puesto un pie ahí. Arthur quiso atribuir la sensación de nostalgia a su sueño, y no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

Así que, después de arreglar su departamento y sus cosas, comprar comida para llenar su alacena como si fuera a encerrarse en un búnker y familiarizarse con lo que se encontraba en las calles más cercanas, el lunes había llegado. Y con él llegó el resto del staff que participaría en el rodaje de la serie. Los permisos para filmar en la ciudad se habían pedido meses antes, las locaciones estaban decididas (al final no fue necesario hacer modificaciones), los actores tenían memorizados sus líneas, y todos estaban decididos a realizar el trabajo de manera eficiente.

* * *

Cuando el director de cámaras gritó un corte y tanto actores como staff corrieron a una carpa para refugiarse de la lluvia que llegó antes de lo previsto, Arthur pensó que estar decididos no era suficiente para realizar el trabajo como debían hacerlo. Era ya el tercer día de filmación y aunque en los dos anteriores, si bien hubo algunos percances, en esta ocasión el clima no estaba cooperando con ellos. Desde la mañana sabían que la probabilidad de lluvia era del 60%, y habían esperado avanzar con la filmación lo más que se pudiera. A pesar de ello, lo mejor sería dejar el trabajo para el día siguiente, y a juzgar por cómo se habían hecho las últimas dos tomas, lo más probable era que tuvieran que repetirlas.

Las indicaciones se dieron y después de que los actores y el staff partieran hacia el lugar en el que se estaban hospedando, Arthur decidió que él, por su parte, buscaría un lugar tranquilo en el cual esperar a que pasara la lluvia antes de regresar a su casa. No es que tuviera muchas ganas de estar fuera con aquel clima, pero en aquel momento no le apetecía quedarse solo en su piso, escuchando el golpeteo de la lluvia contra los cristales de las ventanas. Quizá la lluvia tardaría un poco en cesar, pero afortunadamente una de las personas del staff le había dejado un paraguas, y aquella calle era una de las principales de la ciudad, así que encontraría restaurantes, cafés y uno que otro bar a los cuales entrar.

Después de caminar por unos cinco minutos mirando a su alrededor y recordando la calle como una de las que visitó el día de su arribo a la ciudad, llegó a un pequeño café. En su camino encontró algunos otros, más grandes o mejor decorados, pero aquel en particular hacía que le dieran unas ganas inexplicables de entrar. Tal vez porque, a juzgar lo que alcanzaba a ver desde la entrada, dentro no había tanta gente como en los demás. Sí, seguramente se debía a eso. Con poca gente parecía ser el lugar perfecto para descansar y resguardarse de la lluvia hasta que ésta cesara, y una bebida caliente no le caería mal en ese momento, quizá un café o un chocolate caliente. O té, para no perder la costumbre.

Al entrar en el café le recibió un agradable aroma y el calor de su interior. Tal como se veía por fuera, era pequeño, apenas tenía cinco mesas chicas, para cuatro personas muy apretujadas cada una, y un par de sofás en una esquina, junto a un librero repleto de revistas y libros viejos. Sólo dos mesas estaban ocupadas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un feo color verde pistacho y el techo en blanco, las lámparas, aunque viejas, se conservaban en buen estado. Estaba limpio y estar en su interior le llenaba de una sensación agradable. Junto al mostrador había una puertecilla desde la que escuchaba el sonido de agua correr, seguramente una cocina. En el mostrador podía apreciar parte de la variedad postres, aperitivos y ensaladas que vendían en la tienda, además de algunas bebidas envasadas; en la pared detrás de éste se encontraba una pizarra en la que estaban escritos los precios de la comida y bebidas. Lo que no había era quién se encargara de tomar su pedido.

Arthur miró a su alrededor, buscando a quien pudiera atenderle, pero nadie se acercó. Dirigió la vista a la pizarra, leyendo lo que decía en ella un par de veces, y volvió a recorrer el lugar con la mirada. En las una de las mesas ocupadas, una pareja charlaba; en la otra, un chico hablaba en voz baja por móvil. Carraspeó y dio unos golpecitos sobre el mostrador con sus dedos. El dueño de aquel lugar era muy descuidado o tenía empleados poco competentes. Cuando desde la cocina se escucharon pasos y un chico salió de ella, Arthur supo que no se equivocaba al considerar la opción de los empleados ineficientes. El joven llevaba en sus manos una charola llena de galletas recién horneadas y no le prestó mucha atención mientras intentaba acomodarla en una mesita que tenía junto a la caja registradora.

—Permítame un momento —dijo el muchacho mientras hacía malabares con la charola para no dejarla caer.

Arthur levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser colocar una charola con galletas sobre una mesa? El chico llevaba guantes para cocina, así que no podía justificar con el calor que irradiaba la charola y su contenido. No obstante su inconformidad con la situación, permaneció en silencio, viendo al otro mientras éste se cercioraba de que la charola, que era un poco más grande que la mesita, no fuera a caer al piso. Se quitó los guantes y se limpió las manos con un paño que colgaba de uno de los bolsillos de su delantal.

—Disculpe —dijo el muchacho sin mirarle, y pese a no levantar el rostro, Arthur supo que sonreía—, mis galletas estuvieron a punto de quemarse y tuve que dejar desatendido el mostrador. ¿Qué puedo hacer por…?

El muchacho guardó silencio de inmediato. Arthur tuvo ganas de voltear a ver qué había detrás de él porque el chico había palidecido de pronto y le miraba como si se tratara de una aparición. O como si algo se hubiera aparecido detrás de él. Le vio abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces, como si las palabras se le hubieran quedado atoradas a mitad de la garganta. No era más alto que él, y su cabello negro estaba sucio con harina. Quizá sus orejas grandes le habrían hecho reír en otra ocasión, pero la forma como el chico le estaba viendo le ponía incómodo. Arthur sintió que le conocía de algún lugar, aunque eso no podía ser. Recordaría a alguien con semejante apariencia.

—Quiero un mocachino grande —dijo mirando la pizarra con los precios con fingido interés. Con aquel muchacho tan extraño (y la sensación igual de extraña que tenía de conocerle) no pensaba quedarse dentro del café—, para llevar —añadió.

—¿Qué?

Arthur miró al chico una vez más y frunció el ceño.

—Un mocachino —repitió con voz pausada, como si le hablara a un niño. O a un tonto—. Grande. Para llevar.

El muchacho pareció a punto de decir algo pero simplemente asintió y tecleó en la caja registradora.

—¿Algo más?

—No, es todo.

—Son dos libras —respondió el muchacho. Arthur le entregó el dinero y esperó pacientemente mientras el muchacho registraba la compra y le entregaba su ticket—. En… En un momento se lo entrego.

Arthur asintió y vio al chico darle la espalda para comenzar a preparar el mocachino. Aprovechó que ya no le veía como si fuera un extraterrestre y le observó con cautela. A lo largo de su vida había recibido todo tipo de miradas, pero aquella era la primera vez que alguien le veía con esa mezcla de sorpresa y terror. Vaya, incluso la gente que trabajaba para él era más discreta con la forma como le miraba cuando se sentían intimidados con él. El muchacho lucía más pequeño que cuando lo tenía frente a frente, por la manera como se había encogido mientras trabajaba. Sin duda había personas raras en todas partes, y Gales no tenía por qué ser la excepción.

—¡Ah! —el chico soltó un quejido, seguido de algunas palabrotas que intentó no pronunciar demasiado fuerte y que Arthur no se preocupó por entender. Sin dejar de mirarle, el joven productor notó que el otro chico había derramado parte del contenido de la cafetera sobre su mano. El líquido, a juzgar por el vapor que emitía, se encontraba muy caliente.

—Hey, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó genuinamente consternado. El chico le miró de reojo y asintió.

—Sí, sí —respondió y volvió a darle la espalda. Murmuró algo que Arthur no alcanzó a escuchar y siguió preparando el mocachino.

Arthur no dijo más. Se recargó en el mostrador y echó un vistazo al café por segunda ocasión. El chico que otrora hablaba por móvil había guardado el aparato y ahora leía un periódico mientras daba sorbos a su bebida. La pareja seguía charlando animadamente, entre susurros y risas discretas. Alcanzaba a ver que tenían las manos entrelazadas por debajo de la mesa. Nuevamente observó las paredes verde pistacho y frunció ligeramente el ceño. La persona que había decorado aquel lugar no tenía sentido del gusto. En algún momento pensó en hacer aquel comentario en voz alta para que el chico de las orejas graciosas le escuchara, pero cuando volteó, notó que éste le miraba una vez más.

—Aquí tiene —dijo y tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse cuando Arthur lo descubrió mirándole fijamente.

—Bien —respondió el rubio y tomó el café. El vaso de cartón estaba ligeramente húmedo: seguramente el muchacho lo había derramado. Arthur no hizo comentario alguno—. Gracias —añadió con voz monótona y le dio la espalda para salir a la lluvia una vez más.

Abrió el paraguas con una mano y caminó con el café en otra. El calor del vaso rápidamente había pasado a su mano considerablemente más fría que éste. Era una sensación agradable. Su mirada se fijó en el camino; no estaba tan lejos de su casa, así que no le importaba caminar un poco hasta llegar. Quizá se mojaría los pies y el bajo del pantalón, pero en cuanto estuviera en su piso tomaría un baño caliente. Antes de alejarse demasiado de la cafetería, Arthur volteó para verla una vez más. Aquel muchacho era, por mucho, la cosa más rara con la que se había topado en los das que llevaba viviendo en aquella ciudad. Esperaba que las demás personas de Caerphilly no fueran igual de extrañas porque entonces su experiencia en aquel lugar resultaría ser menos agradable de lo que había pensado.

Recordó la forma como le había mirado, preguntándose si acaso se habían visto antes, pero no logró evocar su recuerdo. Quizá se había cruzado con él el día de su primer paseo por la ciudad. Aunque eso no explicaría el porqué de su extraña mirada. Tal vez, pensó, regresaría al café algún otro día para ver si el chico volvía a poner la misma cara al verle. No obstante, bastó con que probase el café que había comprado (demasiado dulce al principio, desagradablemente amargo al final) para decidir que jamás regresaría a aquel lugar.

* * *

Lo primero que Merlin pensó cuando abrió los ojos aquella mañana fue que definitivamente debía cambiar su despertador por uno cuyo sonido no le taladrase los oídos ni le perforara los tímpanos. Se estiró en el colchón que, directamente sobre el piso, era su cama y después de unos segundos se puso de pie. El día comenzaba y eso significaba una cosa: tenía que añadir uno más a la cuenta de días que había vivido, y vaya que eran bastantes. Merlin tenía muchos años de vida, muchísimos más de los que cualquier persona normal habría vivido. Sólo que él no era lo que para muchos se consideraba normal o común. Merlin tenía magia, y esa magia era lo que le había ayudado a permanecer con vida durante casi un milenio.

Dio un largo bostezo y caminó hasta el baño. Se daría una ducha rápida y luego prepararía su desayuno. Después sería el momento de hacer las actividades del día: limpiar su departamento, dejar todo en orden, correr hasta su trabajo cuando se le hiciera tarde, como sucedía siempre. Sí, aquél era un día más en la rutina de los últimos años, y no estaba del todo mal. Hacía buen clima y por el momento, él no tenía ninguna preocupación.

Merlin no se podía quejar, tenía un lugar para vivir, trabajaba como cartero por las mañanas y sus tardes las dedicaba a trabajar en una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad; obtenía lo suficiente para solventar sus gastos. A veces su vida era algo solitaria pero suponía que no se podía esperar otra cosa de alguien que, como él, había vivido cientos de veces más que otras personas, y que era más bien un anciano en el cuerpo de un joven (aunque cuando usaba el truco para cambiar su apariencia, entonces sí se sentía como el viejo que realmente era).

Cuando estuvo listo, tomó las llaves de su departamento y salió de casa. Bajó las escaleras del edificio en el que vivía y tomó el camino hacia la izquierda al salir. Como todas las mañanas, caminaría hasta la oficina de correos y al estar cerca simplemente buscaría un lugar en el cual ocultarse para realizar la transformación para así pasar a ser el viejo Emrys al que todos en aquel lugar conocían. La gente ya no se enviaba mucha correspondencia por correo tradicional, así que el trabajo era más bien poco, pero las caminatas por el pueblo valían la pena totalmente. Quizá era algo tonto, pero Merlin había elegido aquel trabajo para caminar todos los días. Caminaba con la esperanza de algún día ver una señal que le dijera que el momento del regreso de Arthur había llegado.

Cuatro horas después, con el trabajo de repartir la correspondencia terminado y sin el disfraz del viejo Emrys, Merlin se dirigió a la cafetería. El lugar era pequeño, se encontraba junto a una florería que era casi del doble de tamaño, por lo que a veces pasaba desapercibida. El café y los bocadillos, sin embargo, siempre hacían que los clientes regresaran por segunda, tercera o quinta ocasión. Merlin disfrutaba pasar sus tardes ahí, entre el aroma a café y té, entre parejas de enamorados, amigos bulliciosos, personas leyendo el periódico o algún amante de los libros que acudía para tomar una buena taza de café o té para acompañar su lectura. Aprendía mucho de ellos, de su forma de vestir, de moverse y de hablar, tan diferente a como se comportaban las personas en la época de Camelot.

Aquella palabra, Camelot, siempre le traía recuerdos. Algunos más felices que otros, pero siempre bien recibidos. Cuando miraba atrás y veía el largo camino que había recorrido desde que tomara la decisión de vivir todo el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que Arthur regresara, se convencía de que aquello había sido lo mejor que había podido hacer. Era solitario, sí, y también triste pues inevitablemente su vida se enlazaba a la de otras personas y cuando ellas se iban, siempre quedaba un vacío, pero había aprendido a vivir con ello. Y también había aprendido muchas otras cosas.

Además aquellos años, sin duda alguna, le habían ayudado a ejercitar su paciencia. Merlin era una persona paciente. Tan paciente como para esperar por siglos a que Arthur Pendragon regresara al mundo de los vivos. Aunque el tiempo había pasado y la idea de ver a Arthur una vez más se antojaba casi imposible, él aún quería creer que el momento llegaría. Su destino era aquél, y tal vez el destino a veces era caprichoso y jugaba malas pasadas, pero él estaba dispuesto a seguir con la decisión tomada. Ya había esperado muchos años, esperar un poco más no iba a hacer una diferencia, y él aún podía vivir por más tiempo, hasta el final de los días si era necesario.

Decidido a ello, había llevado a cabo su rutina como cualquier otro día. No tenía por qué ser de otra manera. Después de repartir la correspondencia (y repartir los buenos días por aquí y por allá), había regresado a casa para comer algo rápido y prepararse para ir al café, pues su turno comenzaba a las tres de la tarde. En la calle se había encontrado con un par de conocidos a los que les había deseado buen día y claro, había hecho un rodeo para no pasar por la calle que, cerrada por autoridades locales, funcionaba como el set de grabación de alguna película o algo que no le llamaba mucho la atención. A las cinco de la tarde había sentido unas inexplicables ganas de hornear galletas así que aprovechando que la afluencia de clientes era más bien poca aquel día, se había metido a la cocina del café para prepararlas. Escuchó que la lluvia caía y golpeaba contra las ventanas y el techo de la construcción, y el sonido le pareció relajante y agradable.

El día no tenía por qué haber sido diferente, era como cualquier otro en la rutina de Merlin, tranquilo, pausado, sin contratiempos ni sorpresas. Sin embargo, el día resultó ser totalmente diferente a lo que Merlin estaba acostumbrado. Sólo en sueños esperaba que sucediera lo ocurrido. Merlin jamás pensó encontrase con Arthur aquel día, mucho menos en el café. O con un clon bastante bien hecho de él. No, estaba seguro de que se trataba de él, era idéntico a como lo recordaba, con el mismo timbre de voz, la forma de caminar y de hablar. Era él. Pero si se trataba de él, ¿por qué parecía no serlo? Cuando Arthur (o el chico que se parecía mucho a Arthur) salió de la cafetería, Merlin permaneció en silencio un largo rato. El parecido era increíble pero no se podía tratar de algún descendiente: Arthur y Gwen no habían procreado ningún hijo. Así que aquello no podía ser fruto de la genética, ¿o sí?

El pensamiento lo mantuvo meditabundo por el resto de la tarde. Algunos de los clientes habituales del café le miraron extrañados cuando no les respondió con la sonrisa de siempre, pero nadie comentó nada al respecto. Quizá le habían visto demasiado ensimismado como para interrumpirlo más de lo necesario, o quizá todos tenían otras cosas más importantes que hacer, en vez de molestar al chico del café. Finalmente a las diez de la noche, cuando su jornada laboral llegaba a su fin, el recuerdo del Arthur-que-no-era-Arthur aún permanecía en su mente. Su presencia le había sorprendido bastante o incluso más. Y es que no todos los días te encuentras con la persona a la que llevas siglos esperando con ansias, aunque ésta te mire con extrañeza, como si no fueras más que un desconocido.

El camino de regreso a casa lo hizo dándole mil y un vueltas al asunto. Suponiendo que realmente se tratara de Arthur, aún había algo que le preocupaba: lo dicho por el dragón. Las palabras de Kilgharrah aún resonaban en su mente a pesar del paso del tiempo: "Arthur no es sólo un rey, es el rey que fue y será. Ánimo, pues cuando la necesidad de Albion sea mayor, Arthur se levantará de nuevo". Si aquella persona con la que se había encontrado en la tarde era realmente la reencarnación de su rey, si el tiempo para que éste se levantara una vez más finalmente había llegado, ¿significaba eso que Albion, la Gran Bretaña, se encontraba en peligro? ¿O era, como solía sucederle con más frecuencia de la que era agradable, una jugarreta más del destino?

Cierto era que no sabía cómo se llevaría a cabo el regreso de Arthur (como siempre, el dragón había sido muy ambiguo), pero lo que parecía más viable era la reencarnación. Durante el tiempo que llevaba con vida, Merlin había estudiado el tema lo más que pudo, y tenía suficiente conocimiento al respecto. Por ejemplo, hasta donde él sabía, el alma reencarnaba pero el cuerpo no. Reencarnación y resurrección eran dos cosas totalmente distintas

Esto quería decir que si el alma de Arthur Pendragon iba a regresar al mundo, podía hacerlo con la apariencia de cualquier otra persona. Pero Arthur y lo relacionado con él le habían demostrado en más de una ocasión que las leyes naturales, espirituales y mágicas no solían aplicársele de la misma manera como sucedía con otras personas, y así podría ser en esta ocasión. Merlin tenía casi mil años, sin embargo, aún había cientos de cosas que escapaban a su conocimiento.

Así que después de pasar la noche en vela buscando entre libros viejos y notas escritas a lo largo de los años, concluyó que sólo había una manera de saber si aquel Arthur era verdaderamente Arthur Pendragon reencarnado: con magia. Todas las personas tenían recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas ocultos en lo más profundo del subconsciente. Si podía hacer que el muchacho recordara lo suficiente de su vida anterior, descubriría si se trataba de la persona que llevaba siglos esperando o si sólo era una jugarreta más del destino.

La pregunta era qué hacer para lograrlo.

Debía haber algún hechizo, un encantamiento o incluso una poción que trajera de regreso los recuerdos del alma. En algún lugar, entre sus libros de magia, entre sus notas, entre los pergaminos que había acumulado con el paso del tiempo, algo debía encontrar. Si era capaz de controlar el tiempo, los fenómenos naturales y muchas otras cosas que se creían imposibles, hacer que alguien recordara lo ocurrido en su vida pasada no tenía por qué ser demasiado problema. Eso sí, iba a ser necesario hacer un par de llamadas para avisar que no asistiría a ninguno de sus trabajos por cuestiones de salud. Necesitaba todo el tiempo que tuviera disponible para investigar.

* * *

A pesar de la resolución inicial, Arthur sí regresó a la cafetería, pero lo hizo casi una semana después del incidente con el chico y el mocachino. Estaba seguro que aquello era un sinsentido, pero por más que se intentaba convencer de que podía ir a cualquier otro lugar para tomar un café, terminó presentándose en el local de paredes color pistacho y con lámparas viejas muy bien cuidadas. Como el día en que lo visitó por primera vez, el lugar estaba prácticamente vacío. En aquella ocasión, sólo una chica estaba sentada en uno de los sofás mientras leía un libro bastante grande. El mostrador volvía a estar vacío, lo que le hizo preguntarse por el exceso de confianza que la persona encargada parecía tenerle al resto del mundo. Aunque tal vez aquella ciudad era así de tranquila y nada más. El sonido proveniente de la pequeña cocina le hizo recordar lo ocurrido días antes y suspiró. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí en primer lugar?

Después de unos minutos, tras considerar seriamente la ida de irse a cualquier otro lugar, o a casa, la persona que se encontraba dentro de la cocina salió al mostrador una vez más. Para desconcierto de Arthur, no se trataba del muchacho de cabello negro y orejas grandes que le había atendido la vez anterior (y al que a partir de ese momento decidió referirse como chico incompetente, por el asunto del mocachino), sino de una chica pelirroja de rostro pecoso e infantil. La joven se acercó a él y, visiblemente apenada, tomó su pedido. En esa ocasión fue un latte. Después de recibí la bebida, Arthur se retiró del lugar. Quizá el chico ya no trabajaba ahí, y a decir verdad aquello no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo, a juzgar por el horrible mocachino que le había vendido la vez anterior.

No obstante Arthur regresó al día siguiente. La misma chica pelirroja le atendió una vez más, sólo que en esta ocasión sí se encontraba en el mostrador cuando él llegó al café. El pedido fue, nuevamente, un latte, que le fue servido de inmediato, junto con una rebanada de cheesecake (uno de los mejores que había probado en los últimos meses, debía admitir). Contrario a las veces anteriores, tomó asiento dentro del pequeño local, en uno de los sillones junto al librero. Mientras bebía el latte, le echó un ojo a una vieja revista _National Geographic_ que tenía algunos reportajes sobre la leyenda Artúrica, con muchas fotografías incluidas. Muchas de ellas Arthur las había visto en la colección de su madre. El chico incompetente no apareció ese día tampoco.

Los siguientes dos días los pasó ocupado con la filmación de la serie. El director de la misma, junto con los dos guionistas, pasaron un buen rato discutiendo sobre algunas locaciones dentro de la misma ciudad, así como por cuestiones relacionadas con el clima, que no parecía mejorar y que les estaba atrasando un poco en la filmación. Después de un rato Arthur sugirió que, en vez de esperar a que todos los días fueran radiantes, hicieran uso del clima lluvioso y nublado para algunas escenas. Tendrían que hacer algunas modificaciones al guión, y aunque convencer a todos fue un poco complicado, al final los guionistas estuvieron de acuerdo y tras hablarlo un poco más, acordaron modificar un par de escenas para aprovechar el clima. Al cuarto día, regresó al café.

Cuando entró, se sorprendió un poco al ver al chico incompetente una vez más, ocupado mientras acomodaba algunos vasos por tamaños en torres de unos treinta centímetros de alto. A decir verdad había esperado encontrar el rostro sonriente de la chica pelirroja, como lo había hecho en días anteriores; pensó en que el chico seguramente tenía mucha suerte porque no le habían despedido aún. Se acercó al mostrador y al notar su presencia, el muchacho se irguió y le miró en silencio. Nuevamente Arthur tuvo la sensación de que lo conocía de algún otro lugar, pero no logró recordar de dónde. Y aunque ya no le miraba con espanto y horror, Arthur aún era consciente de la manera extraña como el chico le veía. Se aclaró la garganta y recargó un codo en el mostrador.

—Un mocachino grande —dijo—. Y que sepa bien.

El chico le miró confundido.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó. Arthur puso los ojos en blanco.

—La vez pasada me vendiste algo que sabía a agua sucia —replicó—, ahora quiero algo que sepa bien. Lo voy a pagar, ¿sabes?

—Oh —fue la respuesta—. Oh —repitió el muchacho. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente mientras rascaba su nuca—. De verdad lo lamento. Un mocachino, sí. ¿Es todo?

—Una rebanada de cheesecake.

—¿Para llevar?

—No —el muchacho asintió mientras tecleaba rápidamente en la registradora.

—Son cuarenta y tres peniques. Su forma de pago será en efectivo o…

—Tendrían que ser dos libras con cuarenta y tres peniques, por el mocachino —le interrumpió Arthur y frunció el ceño.

—Ése corre a mi cuenta, por el incidente de la vez pasada.

—No creo que…

—Insisto—dijo el muchacho. Arthur lo miró en silencio por un par de segundos y finalmente asintió, entregándole su tarjeta.

Mientras el chico registraba la compra, Arthur volvió a mirarlo. No entendía el porqué de su reacción, de sus miradas sorprendidas, pero sin duda alguna entendía menos aquella sensación de haberle visto en otro lugar, aunque no lograra recordar de dónde. Pensó que tal vez sí se conocían. ¿Por qué otra razón el muchacho le miraría así? Quizá se habían encontrado en Londres o en alguna fiesta, aunque era poco probable. ¿Tal vez en un bar? No lo creía. El chico no tenía la finta de ser amante de las fiestas y los lugares bulliciosos. Más bien parecía ser del tipo de personas que preferían pasar horas encerradas en casa, rodeadas de libros. Sí, definitivamente tenía la apariencia de un ratón de biblioteca.

—Puede tomar asiento —dijo—, en unos minutos le entrego su pedido.

—Muy bien, em… —miró el gafete que se encontraba en el pecho del chico y levantó una ceja—. ¿Merlin?

Honestamente, ¿qué pensaban los padres del pobre muchacho cuando decidieron ponerle aquel nombre?

—Sí, Merlin —respondió. El tono de su voz no indicaba molestia, por lo que Arthur supuso que realmente era consciente de lo absurdo de su nombre y estaba acostumbrado a que le hicieran mil y un comentarios al respecto—. Un par de minutos.

Arthur asintió y se dirigió al sofá en el que se había sentado antes, junto al librero. Miró la hora: aún tenía tiempo; en aquella ocasión harían un par de escenas en la noche y necesitaban que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro. Tomó otra de las viejas revistas que había en el librero y comenzó a hojearla. Unos minutos después, notó que Merlin se acercaba a él con el vaso del mocachino y el cheesecake en un plato cuadrado. Colocó ambas cosas sobre la mesita frente a Arthur.

—Aquí tiene —murmuró. El rubio levantó la mirada de la revista y asintió.

—Gracias, Merlin.

El chico le dedicó otra mirada y sonrió ligeramente. De verdad Arthur sentía que le había visto antes, en algún lugar. Cerró la revista y la colocó en la mesa, junto al cheesecake.

—¿Nos conocemos de algún lugar? —preguntó antes de que el muchacho se fuera. Preguntar era mejor que tener la duda por tiempo indefinido, de eso estaba seguro. Merlin dio un respingo. Abrió la boca para responder pero al final sólo negó con la cabeza.

—No, no lo creo —respondió. Y Arthur notó la tristeza en su mirada.

* * *

_Es de noche, su costado duele. Respirar es cada vez más difícil. Arthur bebe el agua que le ofrece su acompañante y espera un par de segundos. Hasta tragar agua es doloroso. Respira profundo mientras acomoda sus ideas._

—_No quiero que cambies —dice con una voz pastosa que no reconoce como la suya—. Quiero que siempre seas tú. Lamento haberte tratado como lo he hecho._

_Entonces la escena cambia. Nuevamente comienza a clarear el día, se encuentra en los brazos de la otra persona._

—_Quiero decirte algo que nunca te dije antes —las palabras se atoran en su garganta y mira a quien le sostiene en brazos—. Gracias._

_Con lo que le queda de energía, Arthur alza su mano, intenta acariciar el rostro de esa persona pero sólo roza sus cabellos. Sonríe y después, aunque se siente en paz, todo se vuelve oscuro, muy oscuro. _

_Y sigue siendo oscuro por mucho tiempo._

* * *

Ir al café se volvió parte de su rutina, al menos los días en los que tenía tiempo para acudir al lugar. Hablar con Merlin, por otra parte, pasó de ser algo francamente incómodo (por las miradas de éste) a algo inesperadamente agradable. En una de aquellas visitas le había dicho su nombre y la razón por la que se encontraba en Caerphilly (el chico pareció algo sorprendido al enterarse que estaba relacionado con la filmación que se llevaba a cabo a unas calles), y gracias a ellas también supo que el muchacho, llamado Merlin Emrys, tenía veinticuatro años (uno menos que él), que había vivido toda su vida en Gales, aunque en aquella ciudad sólo tenía tres años, y que había visitado Londres en un par de ocasiones. Supo también, que era amante de los libros (no se había equivocado en ello), y que era él quien se encargaba de hornear todo lo que vendían en el café. No obstante, las miradas que le dirigía seguían siendo extrañas.

A pesar de ello, después de casi un mes, seguía visitando la cafetería, comprando mocachinos, lattes y expresos cuando sentía que debía revivir, junto con rebanadas de cheesecake o pastel de zanahoria, o algunas galletas. En todo ese tiempo no había preguntado otra vez si él y Merlin se conocían de algún otro lugar, y aunque aún tenía esa impresión (y la mirada triste que el chico le había dedicado semanas atrás aún permanecía en su mente), algo le decía que Merlin no estaría muy contento si lo cuestionaba demasiado sobre aquel tema. Porque quizá sí se conocían de alguna otra parte (Merlin ya había dicho que conocía Londres), quizá en un bar, quizá en algún otro lugar. Arthur a veces se preguntaba si es que entre ambos no había sucedido algo de una noche y no era capaz de recordarlo. Aquello le sucedía con más frecuencia de lo que le gustaba admitir.

Y no sólo visitar a Merlin se había convertido en una constante. Lo sueños eran cada vez más frecuentes, más reales, y eso no le gustaba mucho. Aunque cada vez soñaba más, escenas más largas, veía rostros, algunos más borrosos que otros, escuchaba voces que le eran conocidas, y ello, a pesar de que era extraño, también le proporcionaba una especie de calma. Sentía como si de pronto todas aquellas escenas entrecortadas fueran tejiéndose una junto a la otra, formando una historia que esperaba comprender algún día. En una ocasión incluso, soñó que era Merlin el incompetente quien se encontraba a su lado. Seguramente se debía a sus visitas diarias con el pretexto de una bebida caliente o una rebanada de pastel. En los últimos días había comido más pasteles que en el resto de su vida, por cierto.

Pese a los sueños, lo que más le preocupaba era la manera como su percepción de Merlin había cambiado. Sí, aún creía que el muchacho era extraño y la sensación de conocerle de algún otro lugar seguía presente, pero no era eso lo que le consternaba. Lo verdaderamente inquietante era que los momentos que pasaba a su lado le parecían más agradables que cualquier otra cosa, aun cuando sólo hablaran por diez o quince minutos. Veinte si le iba bien. Merlin tenía un aura de nostalgia constante y en ocasiones permanecía en silencio por largos ratos, como si buscara las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. También lucía pensativo la mayor parte del tiempo y su mirada, cansada. Arthur lo había notado.

Su sonrisa, la forma como le miraba, como hablaba y reía, hacían que una extraña sensación de calidez permaneciera en el pecho del joven productor por un rato. A veces sentía que estando con él no tenía que preocuparse por nada.

—Entonces llegaste aquí por la filmación ésa —dijo Merlin mirando a Arthur. El rubio se encontraba en el mostrador desde hacía al menos quince minutos, los cuales había pasado hablando con el otro chico.

—Así es —respondió—. Y estaré por aquí hasta que terminemos.

Merlin asintió con una sonrisa.

—No me llama mucho la atención lo que sucede en la televisión —admitió—, no suelo ver televisión en realidad. Pero puede que le eche un vistazo a tu serie cuando comiencen a transmitirla. ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

—_Travel notebook_.

—Qué nombre tan... interesante.

—No fue idea mía —respondió Arthur—, aunque te aseguro que te parecerá un buen título cuando veas la serie.

—Hmm... De acuerdo. Te creeré.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y Merlin rió animadamente, de esa manera que también hacía sonreír a Arthur.

—Pero tendrás que invitarme un café si o es así —añadió el muchacho sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Y por qué esperar hasta ese momento? —preguntó Arthur mirándole fijamente—. Sal conmigo —las palabras habían salido de su boca antes de que pudiera pensar lo que decía, y a esas alturas sería de muy mal gusto retractarse de ellas. Aunque no tenía ganas de retractarse de todas maneras.

Merlin permaneció en silencio un largo rato, suficiente para que Arthur se golpeara mentalmente por no detenerse a pensar antes de hablar. Quizá se había adelantado demasiado a los hechos. Pero la forma como Merlin le miraba… aquella mirada tenía que significar algo, ¿no?

—Arthur no creo que… —comenzó a decir el chico.

—He visto cómo me miras —le interrumpió—. Y… no sé. Tengo la impresión de que tenemos que salir y conocernos un poco más —se encogió de hombros, intentando restarle importancia al asunto, aunque lo cierto era que comenzaba a sentirse acalorado—. Además, si no has estado coqueteando conmigo desde que entré a este café, entonces me parece que acabo de cometer la vergüenza más grande de mi vida.

—De acuerdo.

Arthur miró a Merlin fijamente.

—¿De acuerdo? —preguntó. Merlin asintió, ligeramente sonrojado.

—Creo… Me parece que tengo la misma impresión que tú —admitió—, conocernos un poco más sería agradable.

—Perfecto. ¿Cuándo tienes libre? Desde mañana y hasta el sábado estaré ocupado con la filmación, pero dime tú cuándo puedes.

—El señor productor debería ser quien se preocupara por sus días libres, más que preocuparse por los míos —sonrió Merlin—. Justamente hace un par de días hablé con mi jefe porque ya no podré venir los fines de semana.

—¿Buscarás otro empleo o algo? —preguntó Arthur. Merlin negó con la cabeza.

—No, sólo necesito algunos días para descansar —respondió—. Ya sabes, la edad.

Arthur se rió.

—Muy bien, ¿qué te parece salir el domingo? Tú eres quien lleva más tiempo viviendo aquí, así que, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—Realmente no creo que haya muchos lugares que no conozcas ya.

—¿Crees?

—O quizá sí —Merlin se encogió de hombros—, pero prefiero no arriesgarme. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi departamento y cenamos ahí? —hizo una pausa, sonrojado—. Espero que esto no suene como si quisiera apresurarme a los hechos, ya sabes, por invitarte a mi casa…

—No, por supuesto que no. Cenar suena bien para mí —asintió Arthur y sacó el móvil—. Después podríamos ver una película o...

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea —le interrumpió Merlin. Arthur levantó una ceja.

—Muy bien —respondió sin mucha seguridad—. Ya veremos qué más hacer —Merlin, aún sonrojado, asintió—. ¿Cuál es tu dirección?

* * *

Una parte de Merlin se sentía increíblemente feliz tras haber aceptado salir con Arthur Penderson. Otra, sin embargo, se sentía verdaderamente culpable. Pasar tiempo con él era agradable, sí, y quizá la razón por la que se sentía muy bien al verlo era porque le recordaba al Arthur Pendragon de cientos de años atrás. No sólo la apariencia, pues hasta sus nombres eran parecidos. La culpa, sin embargo, estaba presente cuando recordaba que Arthur Penderson, por mucho que fuera un Arthur diferente a _su Arthur_, seguía siendo el mismo en esencia. Quizá aún no lo había confirmado al cien por ciento, pero algo le decía que así era, y Merlin confiaba en su intuición.

Salir con él, en el concepto que se tenía de salir con alguien en pleno Siglo XXI, era como traicionar la memoria de Gwen. Pero mentiría si dijera que la pregunta del chico no le había hecho feliz. Merlin siempre había sido consciente de que su manera de preocuparse por Arthur, de protegerlo y querer dar su vida por él, tenía que ver con algo que iba más allá de la simple amistad. Le había tomado tiempo darse cuenta de ello y había sido necesario un poco más para aceptarlo, pero finalmente lo había hecho: amaba a Arthur. Por eso su muerte había dolido tanto y por eso mismo había decidido esperarlo por el tiempo que fuera necesario, aunque ello significara perder a muchas otras personas a lo largo del camino.

Merlin suspiró y fijó la mirada en el objeto que descansaba sobre su mesa. Era el sello real que Arthur le había enviado a Gwen, por medio de Gaius, antes de partir a Avalon en aquel viaje del que no regresaría. El sello real de la familia Pendragon había pasado a manos de la reina y cuando ésta murió, a pesar de saber que no era lo correcto, Merlin lo había recuperado. Había cuidado de él durante siglos, como el único recuerdo físico que tenía de Arthur y la vida en Camelot tanto tiempo atrás.

Ahora, sin embargo, aquel sello tenía otra función. Sus noches en vela buscando en libros no habían sido en vano, y había descubierto que podía traer los recuerdos de una vida pasada siempre y cuando tuviera un objeto que le perteneciera a la persona cuyas memorias se pretendían recuperar. Para muchos hechiceros aquello resultaba imposible precisamente porque encontrar el mencionado objeto era más que difícil. Merlin, sin embargo, no tenía que buscarlo: el sello real había permanecido bajo llave en un pequeño cofre protegido con magia. Era un objeto valioso para él y no se habría perdonado su pérdida. Hacer el hechizo no fue difícil una vez tuvo el objeto y las palabras adecuadas. Lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era entregárselo a Arthur: el simple contacto con él haría que los recuerdos aflorasen una vez más.

No obstante, entre más días pasaban, Merlin se preguntaba si lo correcto no sería dejar que Arthur, el Arthur de aquel tiempo, continuara viviendo su vida sin traer de regreso los fantasmas del pasado. En esos días había descubierto algunas cosas sobre él, algunas por boca de Arthur, otras porque había investigado un poco. Provenía de una familia adinerada, hizo algunos estudios en cinematografía, que se dedicaba a la producción televisiva pero planeaba dar un salto a la producción cinematográfica, que su padre había muerto unos años atrás y que hasta los dieciocho años vivió con su madre y el padre de ésta, un viejo de casi ochenta años que lo consentía demasiado, aún ahora que era un adulto. Supo que le gustaban las fiestas, que no era precisamente un santo en su vida privada, que, en general, su vida era despreocupada. Y no quería quitarle aquello.

Aunque si Arthur había regresado significaba una cosa, y entonces sería necesario que recordara lo ocurrido en su vida pasada para que comprendiera lo que estaba por suceder. Sea lo que fuere. Merlin aún tenía muchas dudas; sí, el mundo había cambiado, sí, había muchos problemas, pero Albion había estado en problemas más grandes antes y Arthur no había regresado. ¿Y si aquel muchacho, Arthur Penderson, no era la reencarnación de Arthur Pendragon? No, tenía que serlo, no podía ser de otra manera.

Merlin guardó el sello real dentro de su cofre una vez más. Quizá una parte suya no quería dárselo a Arthur, por miedo a lo que sucedería. Que él tuviera sentimientos por Arthur no significaba que fueran correspondidos. Que Arthur Penderson quisiera salir con él no quería decir que Arthur Pendragon lo haría, y si éste regresaba, ambos tendrían que mantener su relación rey-sirviente, aunque ya no fuera a ser sirviente suyo, y en el mejor de los casos, como sólo amigos.

Tras meditarlo unos minutos tomó su decisión: no le entregaría el sello a Arthur. Dejaría que pasara un poco de tiempo, esperaría a ver cómo evolucionaban las cosas entre ambos, por si la primera cita programada para el domingo se convertiría en algo más. Después, cuando su mente dejara de ser un revoltijo de ideas y supuestos de lo que podría suceder, volvería a pensar qué hacer con el sello real hechizado. Había esperado siglos, esperar un poco más no iba a ser difícil y no tendría por qué hacerle daño a nadie.

* * *

Arthur llegó al edificio en el que vivía Merlin a las seis en punto. No fue necesario que llamara desde afuera, la puerta se abrió justo antes de que lo hiciera. El edificio era pequeño, con tres pisos pero sin ascensor. Y Merlin vivía en el último piso. El sonido de sus pasos resonaba mientras subía las escaleras una a una. Todas las puertas permanecían cerradas, todas iguales, el mismo tipo de madera, el mismo color. Estaba algo oscuro. Cuando finalmente estuvo en el tercer piso, buscó el número 302 y llamó a la puerta. Merlin abrió un par de segundos después, recibiéndole con una sonrisa.

—Hola —saludó.

—Hola —respondió Arthur. Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos—. ¿Me invitarás a entrar o…?

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Lo siento! —Merlin se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar. A pesar de lucir apenado no había borrado la sonrisa de su rostro. Arthur puso los ojos en blanco pero finalmente sonrió.

Un agradable aroma se percibía en el interior; en ese momento Arthur notó que realmente estaba hambriento. Junto a la puerta había una mesa pequeña en la que se encontraba un teléfono viejo, de disco, y unas llaves.

El piso de Merlin era pequeño, más de lo que parecía por fuera. Las paredes blancas hacían que la luz se reflejara completamente, así que dentro estaba bastante iluminado. La sala, que a su vez era comedor y cocina, tenía dos viejos sillones color marrón. Había una mesa entre ambos y sobre ésta, unos cuantos libros y un radio viejo. Había más libros detrás, amontonados en un librero pequeño. Otros más estaban en el piso. A Arthur le llamó la atención el baúl que se encontraba junto a una de las paredes, era bastante grande. Había dos puertas al fondo, una, supuso el rubio, era el baño, y la otra la habitación del chico. No había más. Las paredes no tenían cuadros ni había fotografías por ningún lado. Ni siquiera había televisor.

Arthur supuso que a Merlin le gustaban las cosas _vintage_.

—Ahora entiendo por qué dijiste que no solías ver televisión —bromeó mientras Merlin cerraba la puerta detrás de él—. Y por qué ver una película no era una buena idea.

—Prefiero leer que ver la televisión —respondió el chico acercándose a él.

—Sí, lo he notado —añadió Arthur mirando a su alrededor. Escuchó que Merlin reía y volteó a verle—. Así que… ésta es tu casa.

—Un lugar modesto, lo sé —asintió Emrys—. Es lo que puedo pagar con mi sueldo.

—No, está bien. Es perfecta —Merlin sonrió aún más.

—Emm… no sabía qué podría gustarte para cenar —dijo caminando hasta la pequeña estufa. Tomó un par de guantes de cocina y abrió el horno. El aroma se intensificó—, así que preparé lasaña.

Arthur sintió que su estómago rugía.

—Lasaña está bien.

Arthur curioseó por la cocina. Contrario al espacio destinado a la sala, en la cocina había más cosas. Además de una pequeña alacena, había frascos con especias, hierbas secándose sobre platos ahí en donde les daba el sol, tarros con etiquetas escritas a mano en un idioma que Arthur no podía entender y botellitas con líquidos extraños. Había una caja metálica que contenía té, junto a otras de apariencia extraña. Aunque no debería sorprenderle por su trabajo en el café, parecía que a Merlin realmente le gustaba lo relacionado con el arte culinario, a juzgar por cómo se encontraba aquel lugar. Volteó hacia el chico una vez más; Merlin ya había dejado la lasaña sobre la mesa en la que comerían.

La pequeña mesa de la cocina estaba puesta para dos personas, botella de vino incluida. Por un momento Arthur se imaginó a Merlin sentado ahí, almorzando solo, y algo en esa imagen no le agradó. Merlin le indicó que tomara asiento mientras él terminaba de llevar algunas cosas a la mesa, y aunque en un principio el muchacho Penderson se negó, terminó accediendo ante la insistencia del otro. Finalmente, la cena transcurrió sin inconvenientes, charlaron un poco, rieron otro más. Arthur descubrió que Merlin cocinaba bastante bien, no sólo las cosas dulces le quedaban deliciosas. Cuando se lo hizo saber, el chico rió un poco.

—Créeme que la lasaña es lo único que me queda excelente. Y he incendiado cocinas en más de una ocasión.

Arthur no quiso creerle pero había algo en la voz del chico que le hacía pensar que, tal vez, sí era verdad. Después de cenar y de que Merlin levantara los platos (a insistencia suya nuevamente; Arthur no se explicaba el porqué de aquella actitud tan servicial, aunque no le permitió que los lavara, que eso ya sería el colmo), fueron a la sala. Tomaron asiento en uno de los sillones y por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio. Arthur se aclaró la garganta.

—Me llama la atención, Merlin —dijo mirándole—, ¿por qué no hay fotografías o cuadros? Pensé que tal vez te gustaría la pintura, la fotografía y esas cosas artísticas.

—Oh, me gustan —respondió el chico mirando a su alrededor—, pero no me gusta hacer hoyos en la pared para colgar cuadros y esas cosas.

—¿Y portarretratos?

—Termino tirándolos sin querer cuando hago limpieza —Arthur se rió.

Merlin le sonrió, sin saber muy bien qué más decir. A veces entablar conversación con aquel Arthur era bastante difícil. Emrys sentía que no tenía buenos temas para charlar, que no sabía suficiente del mundo actual para no aburrir al otro, es más, ni siquiera estaba seguro de cuáles eran sus gustos. De hecho, los primeros días durante los cuales el rubio había ido al café, Merlin no había sabido qué hacer. En más de una ocasión se había descubierto a sí mismo a punto de hacer comentarios sobre Gwen o Camelot. No hacerlos era más complicado de lo que parecía. A veces se sentía tentado a hablarle como lo hacía antes, a molestarlo como lo hizo alguna vez. En ocasiones olvidaba que aquel Arthur no tenía idea de lo sucedido en el pasado. Eran tan iguales…

… y tan diferentes. Arthur se acercó un poco más a él en sillón y la conversación (que para ese momento se había desviado hacia los libros que se veían en la sala, muchos de ellos bastante viejos, casi deshechos por el efecto del tiempo) cesó completamente. Merlin permaneció quieto mientras el otro muchacho acortaba la distancia para darle un beso. El contacto duró poco. Los labios de Arthur se sentían suaves y húmedos, y Merlin tuvo que admitir que incluso en sus sueños, un beso con Arthur se veía prácticamente imposible. Cuando se separaron, ambos sonreían.

—¿Un beso desde la primera cita? —preguntó Merlin sin borrar la sonrisa. Arthur se encogió de hombros.

—Podrías arrepentirte después —respondió—. ¿Y si no hubiera una segunda? No, es mejor no perder la oportunidad.

Merlin rió pero poco a poco su risa se fue apagando hasta que permaneció en silencio y desvió la mirada.

—¿Merlin? —preguntó Arthur. El chico le miró una vez más y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no dijo nada—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí, sí! —respondió el chico—. No pasa nada.

—Merlin…

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, sobresaltándolos a los dos. Merlin le dedicó una mirada de disculpa y se puso de pie mientras Arthur le hacía señas para indicarle que no se preocupara. Emrys se acercó al teléfono y atendió la llamada en voz baja, dándole la espalda a Arthur. Éste permaneció sentado los primeros dos minutos que duró la llamada pero finalmente se acercó un poco a la mesa de la sala y tomó uno de los libros que se encontraba ahí. Algunos eran de metafísica, otros de temas relacionados con animales y criaturas fantásticas. Un par de ellos eran novelas, otro se encontraba en francés y uno en un idioma que parecía latín. Arthur volvió a dejarlos sobre la mesa y miró a Merlin pero éste seguía al teléfono.

Finalmente se puso de pie y caminó hacia el librero, curioso por saber qué otros libros le interesaban a Merlin. Descubrió algunos otros similares a los que se encontraban en la mesa de la sala, también había algunos de geografía, otros de historia, y descubrió algunos ejemplares de literatura Artúrica, los mismos que conocía desde pequeño. Reconoció _Historia de los reyes de Britania_, de Geoffrey de Monmouth; una compilación de historias de Chrétien de Troyes; _Life of King Arthur From Ancient Historians and Authentic Documents_, de Joseph Ritson; _Las nieblas de Avalón_, de Marion Zimmer Bradley, y hasta _Un yanqui en la corte del Rey Arturo_, escrito por Mark Twain. Tal vez, pensó recordando a su madre, estaba destinado a relacionarse con personas que amaban la literatura Artúrica. Algo un tanto incómodo considerando que él se llamaba Arthur.

Paseó su mirada por los libros que se veían más viejos (hasta abajo del librero), descubriendo algunos muy gruesos de pastas antiguas y cuyos títulos ni siquiera se distinguían. No pasó por alto el baúl, que se encontraba a unos pasos de él. No tenía candado y sabía que abrirlo para ver qué se encontraba dentro no sería apropiado, pero si lo hacía rápido, Merlin no tenía por qué enterarse. Sólo quería echar un vistazo dentro, descubrir qué contenía. Siempre había sido un muchacho curioso y aquello le había causado problemas en más de una ocasión, pero no podía evitar ser así. Atento a su cita de aquella noche, que le había olvidado para enfrascarse en una larga charla por teléfono, probó levantando la tapa un poco. Para su fortuna, no chirrió, y Merlin no volteó a verle. Sonrió para sí y volvió a levantar la tapa, ahora en su totalidad.

Dentro sólo había más libros. Libros y rollos de papel que lucían viejos y frágiles. Un poco decepcionado bajó la tapa del baúl y en ese momento notó un pequeño cofre que se encontraba dentro. Pues bien, ya había abierto el baúl, si Merlin se enfadaba con él que lo hiciera bien, así que sin pensarlo mucho, tomó el cofre. Tampoco tenía llave (Merlin era tan despreocupado como cuando dejaba la caja registradora sin atender). Vio una última vez al otro chico, que seguía de espaldas a él, y finalmente lo abrió. Miró con curiosidad el objeto que había dentro: una especie de sortija que tenía una imagen grabada. Se acercó un poco pero no alcanzó a ver con claridad, así que, sin más, la tomó.

—¿Arthur? —escuchó detrás de él y algo sobresaltado, volteó a ver a Merlin—. ¡Arthur!

Todo se volvió confuso, frente a sus ojos, Arthur veía pasar una serie de imágenes que no deberían estar ahí. Su cabeza daba vueltas mientras rostros, lugares, colores, personas, fechas, olores, sensaciones diferentes y mil y un recuerdos llegaban a él, como un torbellino. Dejó caer la sortija y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, trastabilló y sintió que su cuerpo caía al piso. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto contra el suelo, pero en vez de ello, sólo sintió que la caída se volvía cada vez más lenta.

* * *

—_¿Quién crees que eres? ¿El rey?_

—_No, soy su hijo. Arthur._

* * *

—_Eres un caso perdido en muchas cosas, Merlin. La mayoría de las cosas en realidad, pero de vez en cuando, casi por accidente, dices algo útil._

* * *

—_No sabes a dónde vamos._

—_No, Merlin, sé a dónde vamos. No te lo puedo decir, eso es todo._

—_Claro, porque si lo haces tendrás que matarme._

—_Inmediatamente y sin dudarlo._

—_Bien. Será una sorpresa, amo las sorpresas. ¿Quién no ama una buena... sorpresa?_

* * *

— _Oh, por favor, Merlin. Cállate._

* * *

—_Es un nuevo día. ¿Estuviste aquí toda la noche?_

—_No quería que sintieras que estabas solo._

* * *

—_Hay veces, Merlin, en las que muestras una especie de... no sé. No quiero decir... no es sabiduría... pero sí. Eso es lo que es. No estés tan contento. Eres un completo idiota el resto del tiempo._

* * *

—_Mira el lado positivo: todavía me tienes a mí._

—_¿Se supone que eso debe animarme?_

—_Pensé que podría hacerlo._

—_Realmente eres un completo idiota, ¿verdad Merlin?_

* * *

—_Todas esas bromas sobre ti siendo un cobarde... en realidad nunca las dije en serio. Siempre he pensado que eres el hombre más valiente que he conocido._

* * *

—_Fui yo._

—_No seas ridículo, Merlin. Es estúpido, ¿qué...? ¿Por qué dirías eso?_

—_Soy un... Soy un hechicero. Tengo magia. Y la usé por ti, Arthur. Sólo por ti._

—_Merlin, no eres un hechicero. Lo sabría._

* * *

—_Déjame._

—_Arthur…_

—_¡Déj…! ¡Y-Ya escuchaste!_

* * *

—_Me has mentido todo este tiempo._

* * *

—_Pensé que te conocía._

—_Sigo siendo la misma persona._

—_Confié en ti._

—_Lo siento._

—_Yo también._

* * *

—_¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?_

—_Quise hacerlo pero..._

—_¿Qué?_

—_Me habrías cortado la cabeza._

* * *

—_¿Merlin? Pase lo que pase..._

—_Shh. ¡No hables!_

—_Yo soy el rey, Merlin. ¡No puedes decirme qué hacer!_

* * *

—_Hay algo que quiero decir._

—_No vas a decir adiós._

—_No, no. Todo lo que has hecho, ahora lo sé, por mí y por Camelot. Por el reino que me ayudaste a construir._

—_Lo habrías hecho sin mí._

—_Tal vez._

* * *

—_Gracias._

* * *

Arthur abrió los ojos de pronto y miró a su alrededor, desorientado. Tardó unos segundos en reconocer el piso de Merlin, con sus paredes blancas y sin un solo cuadro ni fotografías. Su cabeza aún daba vueltas, sentía como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe con una maza. No se sentía así desde que alguien, efectivamente, le había dado con una maza en la cabeza cubierta por un yelmo. Merlin se inclinó sobre él.

—Arthur, ¿estás bien?

—¿Merlin? ¿Qué…? —preguntó el joven, incorporándose y viendo a Merlin como si de pronto le hubiera crecido un cuerno en la frente. Se llevó una mano al frente cuando sintió una punzada de dolor. Sentía como si tuviera una especie de resaca—. ¿Qué… qué fue todo eso? —cuestionó mirando al chico que se encontraba arrodillado frente a él.

—Oh, Dios. ¿Recuerdas todo? —preguntó.

—¿Qué fueron todas esas imágenes?

Merlin se mordió el labio y demoró unos segundos antes de responder.

—Tus recuerdos. O no _tus_ recuerdos, pero sí los de tu vida pasada, de cuando eras Arthur Pendragon. Es algo complicado de explicar. Dios, no se suponía que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera —murmuró para sí—, pero nadie puede decir que ahora es culpa mía, claro que no—y fijó la mirada en Arthur—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Cómo me siento? No entiendo nada. Recuerdos, vidas pasadas… Espera, ¿dijiste Arthur Pendragon? ¿Como el de la leyenda? —Merlin asintió—. Y mi padre fue Uther Pendragon, yo ascendí al trono cuando él murió. Me casé con Gwenevere. Y Morgana… Hubo una guerra, ella… espera. Yo morí. Mordred me hirió a muerte y aunque intentaste salvarme… Dios mío, han pasado _siglos_ desde que morí.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Merlin con genuina preocupación. Arthur le miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Quieres un vaso con agua?

—¿Que si quiero un…? Quiero que me dejes pensar y que me des un poco de espacio, ¿de acuerdo? —Merlin asintió y se sentó a su lado, a la orilla del sillón en el que se encontraba recostado—. ¿Hiciste todo esto con tu magia, es eso posible? Hechiceros, jamás los voy a entender —murmuró para sí—. Todo esto va demasiado rápido. No tengo idea de qué está sucediendo ahora. Muy bien, necesito un momento —Arthur cerró los ojos y recargó su cabeza en un cojín. Merlin permaneció en silencio—. O tal vez necesito toda una vida para asimilar esto.

—¿Tan malo es? —preguntó Merlin en voz baja.

Arthur abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente. Merlin se encontraba con la vista fija en sus manos entrelazadas. Desde la posición en la que se encontraba, y por la manera como se había sentado, casi encogido, Arthur pensó que se veía realmente pequeño y vulnerable. Suspiró.

—No es malo —respondió finalmente—, pero tampoco es bueno. No sé cómo explicarlo. En esta época —hizo una pausa para acomodar sus ideas antes de continuar—; Merlin, soy Arthur, el Arthur Pendragon que conoces, pero al mismo tiempo no lo soy. Soy dos personas al mismo tiempo y, créeme, eso no es tan fácil de entender. Siento como si en mi cabeza se estuviera librando una batalla por decidir quién deberá tomar el control de mi vida de ahora en adelante, si Arthur Penderson o Arthur Pendragon.

—Es normal, acabas de recuperar los recuerdos de tu vida pasada. Supongo que estás confundido.

—Gracias por hacérmelo notar, Merlin. Siempre has sido tan inteligente —musitó Arthur con sarcasmo. Merlin sonrió.

—Definitivamente eres el mismo.

Arthur se quedó en silencio por un rato.

—Sí y no —murmuró finalmente—. No tienes idea de cómo me está doliendo la cabeza ahora mismo —se quejó—. Sigo sin entender qué es lo que sucede; mis recuerdos se mezclan con los de una vida que no es mía pero que, inexplicablemente, se siente tan familiar. Es como si acabara de despertar y de pronto recordara todo lo que soñé, a lujo de detalle. Todos esos sueños que tengo desde que era niño tienen sentido ahora —añadió mirando al hechicero—. El castillo, el dragón, los combates —en su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa—, tú.

Merlin sonrió un poco pero de inmediato el gesto se borró de su rostro.

—De verdad lo lamento.

—¿Qué?

—Traer los recuerdos de tu vida pasada. Mentiría si dijera que no pretendía hacerlo en cuanto te vi por primera vez hace un mes, pero —tomó aire y continuó, en voz baja—, tu vida era tan perfecta y normal, y lo estabas haciendo tan bien, Arthur. Lo estabas haciendo tan bien _sin mí_. No era necesario que todo esto sucediera. Sólo… debí dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, sin involucrarme. Tenías la oportunidad de seguir siendo el Arthur de este tiempo y…

—Oh, por favor, Merlin. Cállate.

—Lo siento.

—¿Se puede revertir?

—No. Lo siento.

—Pues entonces ahora es un poco tarde para arrepentirse, ¿no es cierto? Y deja de decirme que lo sientes —Merlin asintió—. Mejor hablemos de… de alguna otra cosa. ¿Cómo es que sigues aquí? ¿Reencarnaste?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Jamás morí.

Arthur le miró con los ojos como platos.

—Explícame todo este asunto de la inmortalidad.

—No es que sea inmortal —murmuró el otro chico—, sólo...

—Dios, Merlin, había olvidado lo desesperante que eres en ocasiones. ¿Sólo qué?

—Decidí detener mi tiempo.

—Explícate.

—¿De verdad quieres escucharlo ahora?

—Merlin, soy el rey y es una orden.

El hechicero sonrió ligeramente.

—_Sire_ —murmuró y asintió antes de explicar, tomando aire—. Detuve mi tiempo, Arthur. Si el tiempo pasaba y yo moría… bien, existía la posibilidad de reencarnar en una época diferente a cuando tú lo hicieras. Tú podrías regresar en cualquier momento y yo debía estar aquí para cuando eso sucediera. Cuando tomé la decisión no tenía suficientes conocimientos sobre la reencarnación, no quise arriesgarme demasiado. Supongo que pude haber hecho algo para "programar" mi reencarnación y que esta ocurriera al mismo tiempo que la tuya, pero quise quedarme para aprender. Para aprender y ser alguien que pudiera ayudarte de una mejor manera a como lo hice hace tantos años.

—¿Programar tu reencarnación? ¿De verdad tienes el poder de hacer eso?

—No lo sé, pero me he mantenido con vida por siglos, así que…

Arthur arqueó las cejas.

—Y pensar que no le creí a Gaius cuando me dijo que eras el hechicero más poderoso que había caminado sobre la faz de la Tierra.

—¿Te dijo eso?

—Sí.

Hubo un momento de silencio que Arthur aprovechó para mirar detenidamente al chico que permanecía pensativo, ajeno a su mirada. Se veía exactamente igual a como había sido en la época en la que él era un rey y Merlin su sirviente. Pero había algo diferente en él, en la forma como hablaba, en el brillo casi extinto de sus ojos. Era el mismo Merlin del que tenía recuerdos (que eran pero no eran suyos y quería arrancarse la cabeza porque ésta lo estaba matando), y al mismo tiempo era muy diferente.

Había pasado tanto tiempo y… y su cabeza seguía matándole. Arthur se puso de pie y caminó hasta llegar junto al otro, sentándose a su lado. El hechicero le miró con sorpresa.

—No hay duda de que eres el hechicero más poderoso de la historia —dijo Arthur y colocó una mano en la rodilla del otro—; pero hoy no hablemos más sobre esto. Ya tendremos tiempo para ello, hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte, aunque yo también tengo que pensar en todo lo que acaba de ocurrir. Como te dije, creo que necesito asimilar todo esto. Por ahora ¿qué te parece si cenamos algo? —hizo una pausa—. No, espera. Casi acabamos de cenar y… Oh.

Arthur miró a Merlin y después dirigió su vista hacia la mesa en la que habían cenado. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el hechicero una vez más, estaba pálido y tenía los ojos muy abiertos. Merlin se mordió el labio inferior y al final sólo atinó a sonreír algo apenado. Así que ya recordaba lo sucedido minutos antes.

—Oh —repitió Arthur—. ¡Oh! —un furioso sonrojo apareció en su rostro—. Oh, mierda.

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido con el sello real y los recuerdos, Merlin y Arthur hablaron más bien poco y, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer, el rubio regresó a casa. Tenía que poner en orden sus pensamientos, y era verdad. Aunque también se sentía algo incómodo en la presencia de Merlin después de lo ocurrido con el beso. Intentó dormir sin obtener buenos resultados; pasó toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama, pensando en lo que recordaba y que se mezclaba con lo ocurrido en su vida actual. No era una sensación agradable no saber quién era realmente. ¿Arthur Pendragon? ¿Arthur Penderson? ¿Los dos? Pasó la noche en vela, entre recuerdos amargos: no pudo regresar a Camelot, dejó sola a Gwen... Dejó a Merlin.

Cada que pensaba en el hechicero se sentía aún más confundido. Para Arthur Pendragon, Merlin había sido un amigo, un hermano, quizá algo más que eso; era, sin duda, alguien por quien daría la vida sin dudarlo. Para Arthur Penderson, era totalmente un interés amoroso y sexual, tenía que admitirlo. Siendo ambas personas al mismo tiempo, Arthur no sabía qué hacer. Recordaba la cena en casa del hechicero, las miradas furtivas, la charla llena de sinsentidos, las bromas y el beso. Aquella parte suya que se sentía atraído por Merlin esperaba que aquella noche sucediera algo más; la que acababa de recuperar sus recuerdos, por el contrario, se alegraba de que no hubiera sucedido nada comprometedor. ¿Con qué cara le habría mirado?

Por la tarde, cuando decidió que por más que le diera vueltas al asunto no llegaría a ningún lugar, decidió visitar a Merlin en su trabajo. Tomó el camino que ya conocía y, decidido, entró en el café. Como siempre, Merlin se encontraba en el mostrador, y como el establecimiento se encontraba vacío, leía un libro. Cualquiera que lo viera no podría ni siquiera imaginarse que aquel muchacho flaco y debilucho era un poderoso hechicero que se había mantenido con vida por siglos enteros. Si Arthur mismo no estuviera convencido de lo poderoso que era el muchacho, tampoco lo habría creído. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Frente al hechicero más grande de la historia y seguramente el más famoso, pero que no era nada parecido a como lo pintaban las leyendas.

Abrió la puerta y entró en el café. Merlin levantó la mirada del libro y la posó en él. Arthur notó algo de sorpresa en sus ojos, y también notó las ojeras que había debajo de éstos. Seguramente, pensó, Merlin tampoco había conciliado el sueño la noche anterior. Se acercó al mostrador y permaneció en silencio por unos segundos.

—Hola —dijo.

—Hola —respondió Merlin cerrando el libro y colocándolo junto a la registradora—. Pensé que no te vería por un tiempo —agregó en voz baja, como si temiera romper el silencio con brusquedad.

—Yo también —confesó Arthur.

—Entiendo. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó.

—Confundido aún, pero agradecido también —Merlin le miró con atención—. Durante mucho tiempo me pregunté si no estaba loco por todos esos sueños tan extraños que tenía desde que era pequeño.

—Los mencionaste ayer —Arthur asintió.

—Eran recuerdos. Pero eran vagos, nunca veía rostros. Sólo voces, sensaciones y a veces lugares o situaciones. En ellos nunca apareció mi padre, ni Gwen o Morgana. Tú sí —agregó después de hacer una pausa para tomar aire—. Nunca vi tu rostro, pero recuerdo tu voz.

—Seguramente tu alma quería recordar —fue la respuesta de Merlin.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y después de unos segundos, Arthur se aclaró la garganta.

—¿De verdad, Merlin? ¿Un café? —preguntó levantando una ceja y mirando al otro con expresión divertida. Quizá lo mejor sería dejar los temas serios para después.

—No me apetecía ser un sirviente toda la vida, y las necesidades de las personas cambiaron después de un tiempo, así que probé dedicándome a diferentes cosas—respondió el otro encogiéndose de hombros—. Jardinero, médico, profesor, mesero. Al final descubrí que nunca pude deshacerme de la actitud servicial. Una cafetería me pareció una buena idea. Es un trabajo tranquilo y me gusta. Oh, y por las mañanas soy cartero.

—¿Tú? ¿Cartero? —Arthur enarcó una ceja—. Espero que la correspondencia llegue sana y salva a sus dueños, porque si eres tan buen cartero como eras en tu trabajo de sirviente…

—Llevo años realizando el trabajo y ni una sola carta se ha extraviado —replicó el hechicero dedicándole una sonrisa orgullosa—. Y ya no soy el muchacho torpe que solía ser, ¿sabes?

Arthur se quedó en silencio. Claro, habían pasado muchos años y Merlin era diferente ahora, no tenía que olvidarse de ese detalle. Pero era tan difícil. Lo veía y sólo tenía en mente la imagen del sirviente torpe que le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión.

—Aunque en mi otro empleo me disfrazo del viejo Emrys —añadió el hechicero—. Es muy interesante cómo te trata la gente cuando tienes la apariencia de un anciano.

—Ya recuerdo que te gustaba disfrazarte como un hombre mayor —asintió Arthur.

Merlin le sonrió. La puerta del café se abrió y por ella entró un hombre que se acercó de inmediato al mostrador. Arthur se hizo a un lado para que Merlin pudiera hacer su trabajo, y le miró discretamente. Quería hacerle muchas preguntas pero no sabía hasta qué punto estaría bien cuestionar al hechicero, no quería que se sintiera mal. La noche anterior, entre sus muchos pensamientos estaba aquel que le gritaba que Merlin ya no era el mismo. Había visto muchas cosas, buenas y malas. Había estado presente cuando el mundo cambió. Y lo que era peor, había visto morir a la gente que amaba, había presenciado cambios inmensos en todo aquello que conoció. Y lo había hecho solo.

Mientras giraba inútilmente en su cama, buscando el descanso que nunca llegó, Arthur entendió por qué aquel Merlin era y no era el Merlin del que tenía recuerdos, el muchachito que estuvo a su lado hasta el último momento. Entendió por qué su mirada parecía la de un anciano, entendió el porqué de sus extraños y largos silencios, de sus ojos cansados. Entendió, y ello le provocó una sensación extraña en el pecho, que Merlin sufría. No debió ser fácil para él tomar la decisión de vivir por el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que él regresara al mundo, y sin embargo lo había hecho. Por él.

Arthur permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo mientras Merlin hacía su trabajo, e incluso después de que el cliente se fuera, tardaba un poco en responder a las preguntas del hechicero. Una parte suya no se sentía cómoda sabiendo que, mientras él había reencarnado para vivir la buena vida, Merlin le había esperado paciente y leal. Tener sus recuerdos de regreso no le hacía sentir mejor, además. En realidad lo único bueno que tenía recordar lo ocurrido en su vida pasada era que Merlin aún se encontraba a su lado.

* * *

Desde entonces, Arthur y Merlin continuaron viéndose. Pasaron horas hablando de lo ocurrido en Camelot cuando eran jóvenes, recordando los momentos tristes y felices; compartieron sus pensamientos sobre muchas cosas que acontecieron en aquella época. Hablaron de Gwen, de Gaius, de Morgana y de Mordred. Arthur supo de la muerte de Gwaine, de Gwen siendo una reina ejemplar que, además, hizo lo que estuvo en sus manos para reconciliar a druidas y hechiceros con Camelot y su gente. Supo además que tras tomar la decisión de detener su tiempo, Merlin se dedicó a investigar el tema de la rencarnación. Primero en libros, en pergaminos viejos, después, mucho después, cuando viajar fue más sencillo, en otros lugares a través de diferentes culturas.

Hablaron de la vida de Merlin, de cómo la magia siempre estuvo con él y de lo normal que era mover objetos o congelarlos en el aire desde que era un pequeño. Hablaron del miedo constante que sentían Merlin y su madre ante el simple pensamiento de que alguien descubriera su secreto. Discutieron sobre dragones y otras criaturas mágicas, y Arthur supo entonces que Balinor, el señor de los dragones, fue padre de Merlin y que, por tanto, aquello volvía al hechicero lo mismo que su padre. De toda la información que recibió respecto al pasado de su antiguo sirviente, su conexión con los dragones fue lo que le sorprendió más. Eso y saber que el Gran Dragón tenía nombre y hablaba.

Merlin le contó de su destino revelado por Kilgharrah, de Emrys y los druidas, de Freya, de Avalon, de la espada forjada con el aliento del dragón. Le habló de cuando conoció a Mordred y de cómo, al encontrarse años después, intentó evitar el destino del muchacho con intentos fútiles que sólo lo orillaron a cumplirlo. Le relató lo ocurrido con el huevo del que nació Aithusa, de cómo éste siguió a Morgana, de la espada que se forjó con el su aliento, causante de la muerte del rey. Cuando le contó que Lancelot siempre supo de su magia, Arthur no se lo tomó muy bien.

Arthur descubrió además que Merlin no tenía fotografías ni pinturas en casa porque un día le había parecido bien no tener tantos recuerdos de las personas que conocía y dejaba atrás con el pasar de los años. Aunque tenía una caja llena con fotografías tomadas en diferentes décadas y que atesoraba como a pocas cosas. (Si bien fue necesaria casi una semana, Arthur lo convenció de mostrárselas algún día, preferentemente antes de que el mes terminara).

Había temas que, a pesar de todo, no solían tocar, y si lo hacían buscaban algún otro del cual hablar. Cómo murieron Gaius y Hunith era uno de ellos. Qué sucedió con Camelot con el paso de los años era otro. Arthur no se sentía preparado para saber en qué había terminado el reino que construyó junto con Merlin, olvidado por muchos con el pasar de los años. Y aunque fueron necesarias varias tazas de té en días distintos, finalmente una tarde, en casa de Merlin, hablaron de lo que hizo el hechicero después de la muerte de Arthur.

Sentados frente a frente en la misma mesa en la que cenaron juntos por primera vez, Arthur supo que el muchacho desapareció de Camelot por un tiempo después de su fallecimiento. En sus palabras, no se sentía preparado para regresar tras haber fallado como lo hizo.

—Tú no fallaste —fue la respuesta de Arthur. Merlin le sonrió con tristeza.

—Pude haber hecho más. En aquel entonces no sabía mucho sobre mi magia, jamás me preocupé por aprender más allá de lo esencial.

—Tú mismo me has dicho que en aquella época no era tan fácil estudiar magia. Además, con lo torpe que eras, seguramente alguien te habría descubierto y habrías terminado sin cabeza.

—Tampoco tenía mucho tiempo —agrega Merlin—. Cierto príncipe que después ascendió al trono apenas si me dejaba tiempo para respirar.

Arthur sonrió sin lucir avergonzado.

—Salvaste a muchos evitando que Morgana llevara a cabo sus planes —añadió el antiguo rey—. Una vida a cambio de muchas, no estuvo tan mal.

—Sí lo estuvo —musitó Merlin—. No salvé a la persona más importante para mí.

Sin que fuera necesario expresarlo en palabras, Arthur comprendió que Merlin, aún después de casi un milenio, se culpaba por su muerte.

—Hiciste lo que estuvo en tus manos, Merlin —respondió Arthur.

—No fue suficiente —insistió Emrys.

—Yo no lo creo así.

—Pues yo sí. Pude haber hecho más, Arthur, mucho más. Pero no lo hice y las cosas no terminaron bien: tu muerte significó defraudar a mucha gente, defraudarme a mí mismo. Ninguna otra pérdida fue tan terrible como ésa.

—Merlin, cállate —le interrumpió Arthur.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Merlin, tranquilo—. Dijiste que querías saber lo que sucedió conmigo después de tu muerte y eso te estoy contando.

—Puedes omitir toda la parte de culpa.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo sigas preocupándote por cosas tan insignificantes —añadió Arthur en voz baja. Merlin no respondió—. Quiero decir —añadió rápidamente al notar la mirada dolida del otro—, no es que les reste importancia, pero el pasado es eso: pasado. Preocuparse por él significa mantener abiertas algunas heridas que deberían sanar, y eso no es bueno para nadie, mucho menos para alguien que ha vivido tanto.

Merlin se puso de pie y caminó hasta el fregadero, en el que apoyó ambas manos. Ambos permanecieron mudos, Arthur porque temía decir algo más que hiriera a Merlin; Merlin porque abrir la boca para decir cualquier cosa sólo habría dado resultados contraproducentes. Después de unos segundos, el antiguo rey también se puso de pie y se acercó al otro muchacho.

—Merlin —murmuró poniendo una mano en su hombro para girarlo lentamente. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, descubrió que el chico lloraba.

Sin decir nada, lo rodeó con los brazos.

—Lo siento —dijo Arthur en voz baja—, no quise decir…

—No —respondió Merlin sin soltarse del abrazo—. Tienes razón Arthur, no es bueno vivir del pasado. Pero debes entender que mis recuerdos e inclusive la culpa son lo único que me ha mantenido cuerdo por tantos siglos.

Arthur lo abrazó con más fuerza y volvió a murmurar un _lo siento_.

* * *

Las charlas sobre el pasado ayudaron a que Arthur pusiera en orden sus pensamientos, y aunque aún se sentía abrumado por los recuerdos, los dos Arthur se fundían poco a poco en uno solo. Un Arthur que era el rey de Camelot y el productor de televisión, uno que en la vida anterior tuvo un padre estricto y en ésta una madre cariñosa, uno que sabía qué era el matrimonio y otro que siempre había pensado que atarse en compromisos no tenía sentido; un Arthur que sabía lo que era enfrentarse a ejércitos y el que sabía cómo enfrentarse a la vida. Y más importante aún, un Arthur para quien Merlin era su mejor amigo y uno para quien el hechicero se había convertido en alguien cuya importancia iba más allá de la amistad.

Si bien en el tiempo que siguió a su primera (y única) cita jamás mencionaron el beso, en ambos el recuerdo siempre estuvo presente. Y no fue hasta que una noche, mientras caminaban después de que Merlin cerrara el café, que volvieron a besarse. La iniciativa fue de Emrys, tomando por sorpresa al rubio quien finalmente respondió al beso. Sus dientes chocaron y sus lenguas se encontraron después de un par de segundos de duda. Y fue genial. Arthur sintió escalofríos cuando la mano de Merlin se posó en su mejilla mientras él lo sujetaba por la cintura, aferrándose a él sin intenciones de dejarle ir.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron fijamente. Ambos tenían los labios enrojecidos y Merlin estaba ligeramente sonrojado. El propio Arthur sentía el rostro caliente.

—No sé qué es lo que haría el Arthur Pendragon que conociste en esta situación —murmuró Arthur apoyando su frente en la del otro—. Pero ahora soy otro Arthur, y éste Arthur muere de ansias por besarte todo el tiempo.

—No todo el tiempo, tengo que trabajar y tú, aunque seas un vago, también tienes obligaciones.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó para besarlo otra vez.

—Para eso existe el tiempo libre.

—Yo no tengo mucho, déjame decirte —Arthur asintió.

—Podrías trabajar menos.

—Me gustan mis trabajos —se quejó el hechicero. Arthur le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza. Merlin se quejó—. Siempre has sido un bruto.

—Y tú un enclenque. Si no quieres dejar alguno de tus trabajos, vivamos juntos.

Merlin levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué? No seas mojigato. Nos conocemos desde hace siglos, literalmente. Y sabes tan bien como yo que nuestros horarios no siempre coinciden, ¿por qué no vivir juntos?

—Cuando terminen de filmar tu cuaderno de viaje, regresarás a Londres, ¿no? Y por cierto, si no me equivoco sólo te quedarás en Gales un mes más.

—Podrías venir conmigo.

—¿Te das cuenta que al final termino dejando mis empleos? —preguntó—. Vivamos juntos aquí en Gales, entonces.

—No es precisamente mi plan —murmuró Arthur y Merlin puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya no soy tu sirviente, así que no voy a complacerte. Después hablamos de Londres, aún no sabemos qué pasará mañana y ya estás haciendo planes para Londres.

—Como gustes.

Reanudaron su camino en silencio. Las calles se mantenían tranquilas, algunos autos circulaban en la avenida. Otros peatones pasaron a su lado, riendo y charlando. Un par de tiendas cerraban sus puertas como lo marcaban sus respectivos horarios.

—Arthur, hay algo que no te he dicho —susurró Merlin. El rubio posó la mirada en Emrys.

—¿Qué es?

—La última vez que vi a Kilgharrah, el día de tu muerte —comenzó el hechicero—, mencionó que tú eras el... —hizo una pausa—; mencionó tu destino era regresar a este mundo cuando Albion te necesitara. "Arthur no es sólo un rey, es el rey que fue y será. Cuando la necesidad de Albion sea mayor, Arthur se levantará de nuevo" —citó—. Pasaron muchas cosas, enfermedad, guerras y grandes desastres, mas no apareciste. Y eso me preocupa, Arthur. Si todo aquello no fue razón suficiente para que reencarnaras, ¿significa entonces que sucederá algo peor?

Arthur se quedó en silencio mientras Merlin miraba el cielo con repentino interés, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—El rey que fue y será —murmuró el rubio. Merlin volteó a verle una vez más—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Que tu destino sigue siendo el de ser un rey, aunque no como lo fuiste en el pasado —respondió el de cabello oscuro.

Arthur cerró los ojos un momento y los abrió cuando sintió que Merlin tomaba su mano. Al verle le sonrió y volvió a fijar su vista en el camino.

—¿Entonces crees que sucederá algo malo? —preguntó apretando la mano del chico.

Merlin agachó la mirada y guardó silencio. Se detuvieron a esperar que el semáforo de peatones se pusiera en verde para poder cruzar la avenida. A su lado, Arthur sintió que se encontraba junto a un anciano. Eso era Merlin a fin de cuentas. Un hombre anciano, con mucho qué contar y otras cosas qué callar. Le admiraba por eso, Arthur no tenía idea de si él habría sido capaz de soportar todo lo que Merlin había soportado.

—No lo sé —respondió el hechicero mirando a Arthur. Su mirada era sincera y Arthur le creyó.

—¿Podrías ver el futuro para saber a qué nos atenemos?

—Podría, pero no.

—Eres el más poderoso del mundo —murmuró Arthur acercándose más a él—, ¿por qué no averiguar lo que sucederá?

Merlin movió la cabeza negativamente y le sonrió ligeramente,

—No es bueno saber demasiado —respondió—, y el futuro en particular no suele ser lo que se espera que sea. Muchos se han vuelto poderosos al descubrir la manera de ver lo que será; otros se han vuelto locos. Unos más han intentado encontrar la forma de controlar el futuro y el destino, y se han perdido en el intento.

Arthur soltó su mano y pasó un brazo alrededor de Merlin mientras le escuchaba. Notó que seguía siendo delgado, con poca masa muscular a comparación suya. Incluso en el pasado el muchacho le parecía muy frágil y seguía sin hacerse a la idea de que él sólo podía derrotar a un ejército entero. Era irreal, ¿pero qué en aquella situación no lo era?

—¿Nunca intentaste descubrir cuándo y cómo regresaría? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Pensé hacerlo.

—¿Pero?

—Tuve miedo de descubrir que nunca regresarías —susurró—. Temí ver hacia el futuro y descubrirme esperando tu regreso hasta el final de los tiempos, pues aunque habría esperado, no creo que fuera muy agradable. Era más fácil vivir con la esperanza, así tenía algo a lo cual aferrarme.

Arthur suspiró, caminaron un par de metros antes de detenerse por completo, quedándose debajo de una lámpara. Se aclaró la garganta y miró al chico fijamente.

—No sé nada del destino —le dijo—, es más, aún no sé si creo en él. Sí, Merlin, aunque me mires de esa manera —añadió al notar que el chico fruncía ligeramente el ceño—. Tampoco sé sobre magia. Es más, es de lo que menos sé; lo único que sé de magia eres tú. No la entiendo y aún hay cosas sobre ella que me aterran. Y tampoco sé de profecías o lo que sea que haya dicho el dragón cuyo nombre soy incapaz de pronunciar.

—Kilgharrah, no es tan difícil.

—Cállate, Merlin, me cortas la inspiración.

El hechicero sonrió.

—Pero tal vez no haya una verdadera razón por la cual regresé.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —cuestionó el hechicero mirándole con curiosidad.

—Sí. Tal vez no se desatará la Tercera Guerra Mundial —explicó—, ni habrá grandes catástrofes o habrá revueltas en contra del Gobierno. Tal vez sólo regresé porque era el momento de regresar para poder…

—¿Estar conmigo? —se aventuró Merlin. Arthur se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? Quizá quien sea que maneje el destino decidió que ya habías esperado mucho y que era cruel que lo hicieras por más tiempo. El destino, quiero pensar, es una cosa extraña. Y yo francamente no creo que esté escrito lo que sucederá con nosotros, siempre hay cosas que se pueden cambiar.

—Eso es…

—¿Imposible?

—Probable.

—¿Ves? Incluso tú lo aceptas —sonrió Arthur—. Y en todo caso, si algo sucediera…

—¿Dirás que mientras estemos juntos nada importa? —le interrumpió Merlin con una sonrisa.

Arthur torció la boca.

—Merlin…

—De acuerdo. Lo siento.

Arthur le miró con seriedad y después de unos segundos se rió. Emrys sonrió.

—Dios, Merlin. No iba a decirlo así, estaba buscando una manera de hacerlo sonar menos cursi, pero sí —asintió—. Eres el hechicero más poderoso del mundo, ¿no? Y yo soy el maravilloso rey Arthur, se han escrito libros y hecho películas sobre mí. Sea lo que suceda, nos las apañaremos.

—Claro, el maravilloso rey Arthur. Te faltan los caballeros.

—A mi lado tengo al hechicero más importante de la historia, ¿no?

—El más famoso también.

—Sí, pero todo lo que dicen sobre ti los libros y las leyendas son mentiras, sólo mentiras. Lo que es famoso es tu nombre nada más.

—¡Hey!

Merlin se soltó del abrazo y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Es la verdad, no puedes negarlo —Arthur se encogió de hombros—. Y es mejor así, cualquier niño se decepcionaría al saber que el famoso Merlin es un enclenque como tú.

—Aún puedo hacerte volar muy, muy lejos, ¿sabes?

—Eso lo tengo muy claro. Pero no te atreverías a hacer volar a tu rey.

—No estés tan seguro, Arthur, no estés tan seguro.

—Seguridad es mi segundo nombre —se jactó el muchacho—. Ahora dime, ¿qué te parece si vamos por un poco de ese cheesecake que te queda delicioso?

—Y pensar que antes no te gustaba comer lo que hacía para ti —susurró el muchacho mientras caminaba una vez más, con Arthur a su lado.

—Tengo que reconocer que los años te ayudaron a mejorar.

Emrys puso los ojos en blanco y Arthur volvió a rodearlo con un brazo mientras caminaban. Merlin sonrió pensando en que lo dicho por éste era cierto: después de siglos finalmente se tenían el uno al otro. Si era cosa del destino o si se trataba de algo más no importaba demasiado; y si sucedía algo después, sea lo que fuere, ya verían cómo solucionarlo.

* * *

_Together in all these memories _

_I see your smile. _

_All the memories I hold dear. _

_Darling, you know I will love you _

_until the end of time._

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
